


Time

by Justanotherwriter123



Series: Prompts [2]
Category: Station 19 (TV)
Genre: Anniversary, Arguing, F/F, Fire, Fluff and Angst, Prompt idea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:42:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28117887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justanotherwriter123/pseuds/Justanotherwriter123
Summary: When Maya gets called into to work during her and Carina's anniversary they get into an argument resulting in Maya storming out of the house but when she returns home after a long shift she does her best to make it up to her.Based off of a prompt idea from mayacapt!!This was also loosely inspired by NF's Time so go give that a listen if you want!!
Relationships: Maya Bishop/Carina DeLuca
Series: Prompts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2065992
Comments: 6
Kudos: 145





	Time

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I received a prompt from mayacapt: 
> 
> Maya comes home from a long day of work and finds Carina asleep on the couch holding a book she was reading in her hands, and then Maya smiles at her and walks to take the book from the hands and keeps it aside and then wraps a blanket over her?
> 
> Which I loved the idea of but decided to add my own twist to it - I hope you enjoy as I had a lot of fun with this!

It was early. As in 5.30am early and Carina could feel a brush of cold air as the mattress dipped and the covers were removed from one half of the bed. Her eyes stayed shutting, willing her body to just fall back into a blissful sleep and to ignore the flurry of disturbances casting her discomfort. She could hear shuffling of feet and then the sliding of a drawer attempting to be quietly opened, but failing so, and then more shuffling. A door opened - the connecting bathroom - Carina thought and then silence. She curled herself up into the left covers but frowned because the warm body that was normally next to her was missing. 

She pushed her head further into her pillow trying to fall back asleep however she seemed to be in a state of conscious sleep where she could hear and feel everything going on around her but she just refused to wake up and open her eyes. She knew exactly what was happening, and she didn’t like it one bit. Maya was going for run, as she always did, 5.30 on the dot not a minute earlier or a minute later - it was strange really how something could be so on time every single day without the use of an alarm. But, today was different than every other day that her girlfriend had gone for a run, because today she had decided to go on a run on their anniversary. 

They’d been together 3 years and this year Carina was determined to make this one special - the first year Maya had been forced to work due to a shortage of staff from a cold that had wrecked havoc across the station - “I’m captain Carina - I have to go in!” 

The second year, Carina was absent. The head of OB had been at a conference and one other was on maternity leave herself which meant when the unpredictable nature of labour happened Carina had to rush into work. Then what was supposed to be a fairly simple procedure turned into multiple complications and many hours in surgery. When she returned home that night and 11.50 Maya was already asleep. 

But this year, this year would be different, she knew it. Third times the charm as she had heard Maya say last night. She allowed herself to finally fall back asleep, waiting for Maya to return home. 

Some time later was awoken by a sudden stream of light invading the room. She ducked her head under the covers trying to shield herself as she heard a small chuckle come from the other side of the room.

“You know, you are going to have get out of bed sometime today.” 

“No. It’s too early,” Carina mumbled. 

“It’s 9am. Come on, up!” Maya said a bit louder. 

“No,” she grumbled in reply. However, she was interrupted by the sheets being ripped from her clutches. “Maya!” She cried feeling a rush of cold air hit her body. 

“Come on,” Maya said, crawling on top of her girlfriend. “Please,” she begged, kissing her nose, then her forehead then finally on the mouth. 

“Fine,” Carina relented, pushing herself up into the arms of her sweaty girlfriend. “You didn’t shower?!” She complained. 

“Of course not, I thought someone would want to join me,” she said wiggling her eyebrows up and down, a teasing smirk on her face. 

“Did you now?” Carina teased. 

“Uh huh, I mean it’s kind of a special day - I don’t know if you are aware,” Maya said with a smile. 

Carina untangled herself from Maya and walked over to the bathroom door and looked over her shoulder, “I seem to have forgotten, care to remind me?” 

Maya all but sprinted over to the door, picking the brunette up as she squealed sliding the door shut behind her. 

After a very long, long shower both of them were now dressed which ended up taking a bit longer than necessary - but it was now 10.30 am and they were in the kitchen, Carina cooking up scrambled eggs with avocado and bacon - she wasn’t a massive avocado fan per say but she knew Maya liked it. 

She felt two strong arms wrap around her waist and she snuggled herself back into them, letting her head rest back onto the Blonde’s shoulder who gave her a small kiss. Italian music was softly playing in the background and Maya started slowly swaying them back and forth, making Carina laugh. Maya always had a way of making her laugh even if it was just from the small everyday things like making a random joke at the dinner table, or always forgetting where her keys were, or the way she hates mushrooms and every time she sees one she tells her the story of where her hatred began even though she’s heard it a thousand times. It was the small things that Carina loved about Maya and the things that made her fall in love with her every single day. 

Carina held a fork over her shoulder for Maya to take bit from,.“Mmm,” Maya moaned, maybe a bit over dramatically. 

“Nice?’ Carina asked. 

“Perfect,” Maya said, giving Carina a kiss on the cheek. 

Maya heard her phone ringing from the bedroom and gave a sigh. “That’s probably my mum, she said she’d give us a ring today and say happy anniversary,” Maya explained, removing her arms and walking into the other room to take the call. 

Carina continued cooking breakfast until it was cooked to her high standards before she plated it up and placed both dishes on the table. She wondered what was taking Maya so long, she would have thought she would have come out to let her to talk to her mum as well as they had a pretty good relationship but she didn’t want to interrupt any time Maya had with her mum so she let her be. 

5 minutes later Maya came out, her phone being tapped against her palm, her face looked conflicted and Carina was worried something had happened with her mum. 

“So, that was the Station,” Maya said hesitantly. 

Carina sighed loudly and looked down at the table in annoyance. Maya had promised her this one day, that is all she had asked of her and now she had to go into work, again. 

“I’m sorry-“ 

“Whatever, Maya. Go. Go into work,” she said stiffly, standing up and walking over to the sink for no reason other than to attempt to control her emotions. 

“Why are you angry? You know I can’t do anything about it!” Maya argued. 

“I’m not angry,” Carina said, too loudly to be deemed true. 

“Right. Sure, you’re not,” Maya replied, rolling her eyes. 

“I asked one thing of you Maya. One thing.” 

“This isn’t my fault!” Maya declared. 

“It never is your fault, is it Maya?!” 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Maya remarked. 

“You don’t take responsibility! It’s always the ‘Station’s fault’, then it was ‘Jack’s fault’, then it was your ‘Dad’s fault’. Never yours,” Carina erupted. She knew she was being harsh and mean but she was angry. 

“It always comes back to the cheating thing!” 

“Yeah it does Maya!” 

“I am trying okay, I’m trying to figure my shit out!” Maya replied. 

“Yeah. I know. But what happened on my birthday?” Carina asked. 

“I missed it,” Maya mumbled. 

“Your birthday?” 

“I missed it.” 

“I am fed up Maya! I always make time for you - do you know how many times I have sat here all night waiting for you to come home?” 

“You think I can control when things set on fire?!” Maya cried. 

“Don’t be stupid, of course not!” 

“Then stop shouting at me for god’s sake! I go to therapy for you, I have put the work in for you, I do everything in power to prove my love for you. Everyday Carina, everyday!” 

“Why?” Carina said, looking straight at her. 

“Because you are worth it! I know I can be difficult, alright! I know I have hurt you! But, I am trying to be a better person for you!”

Carina gave an annoyed laugh, “How many times do I have to hear this before you start turning up!” 

“I don’t know! Okay! I don’t know! I am sorry my work gets in the way and is such a big inconvenience for you but I have to go and save lives, I don’t have time for this!” Maya stormed off, opening the front door. 

“Okay Maya, go on just walk out again!” Carina shouted. Maya faltered with the door handle, Carina watched her hesitate before she walked out slamming the door. 

Carina let out a deep sigh as she braced herself against the sink’s edges. This was not how she wanted to spend her anniversary - and things had been going so well. 

As Maya ran down to the Station, which fortunately was only 5 minutes away, she had this aching pain in her stomach. She hated fighting with Carina, it rarely ever happened anymore but whenever it did it was bad. They would both say things they didn’t really mean but this time it was different. It was different because Maya was going to work and they had broken their rule. Never leave without saying, “I love you”. No matter what. Maya’s job was unpredictable and every day was not guaranteed - so they had a rule. It was simple. But, in anger they had broken it. 

Maya wasn’t going to just let it go. She had been talking to Diane, her therapist, about handling her anger and how to best deal with it. Maya had been sticking to the advice she had been given - if she couldn’t verbalise it physically then she had to try. As she hopped in the engine with Andy who handed over her turnout gear she tried to ring Carina. She heard it ring 5 times before it went straight to voicemail. 

“Damn it Carina!” Maya said to no one. 

“Everything okay?” Andy asked as she drove down the street, lights and sirens blaring. 

“No. Me and Carina got into a fight - it’s our anniversary and I’m missing it. Just like I missed her birthday and my birthday - both of which we had plans to go out for. So, now we are in an argument and I need to talk to her before we go in,” Maya explained as she continued fiddling with her phone. 

“I’m sorry Maya. I know how important today is for you,” Andy had never thought Maya would be in a monogamous relationship. But as always Maya managed to defy expectations and three years later here she was celebrating her anniversary with her live-in Italian Doctor girlfriend. To say Andy was proud of how far her best friend had come would be an understatement. 

“Nature of the job. We can’t control when things decide to catch fire,” Maya said with a sad smile. 

“Guess not. I’m sure you guys will be fine - you are like everybody’s goal couple,” Andy said with a laugh. 

“I hope so,” Maya replied not matching her friend's optimism. 

She decided to text Carina because she wasn’t responding to her call so she attempted the next best thing. 

Carina: I’m sorry we fought. I will make it up to you, I promise. Which I know isn’t worth much to you right now but for me it is. You will get the anniversary you deserve. I love you xx 

She pressed send and sighed rubbing her hand over her face before she slipped her phone away and asked Andy about the scene they were currently heading to. 

Back at the apartment Carina was sitting down on the sofa watching some cooking programme that was on. She hadn’t meant to say what she had to Maya. She knew Maya was trying to better herself. She was going to therapy every week and while her progress had been slow at points and she had gone backwards at times she had always kept going moving forward. 

The jack thing didn’t bother anymore, well it did, but she had forgiven Maya for her mistakes so for her to bring it up in a fight was low, that she could admit. She felt terrible. It wasn’t Maya’s fault that she had to go and put out fires. If anything carina was more annoyed at the situation than she was at Maya however her anger had fallen on the blonde which meant now she felt miserable and guilty. 

She had left her phone in the bedroom because she knew that if she had it on her she would be obsessively checking the news making sure that nothing had gotten out of hand with the fire and that would only make her worried - an emotion she didn’t want to add to her already growing pile. 

12 hours later Maya still wasn’t back. Carina had gone out for a run, well she had run to her yoga class and then ran back which Maya didn’t class as a ‘run’ because it was less than 5km but Carina wasn’t an olympian athlete so for her it was a run. Then she had gone food shopping as they were running low on pretty much everything. Doing all of this had taken her a good few hours, and by 3pm she was home. She still hadn’t checked her phone but was now back at the dining room table doing some of her charting. 

She may as well get in some work so she was all caught up while she had so much free time. 

Meanwhile, Maya was currently on the 10th floor of an office building fire. It was all hands on deck - with almost every station having been called in to help the efforts to contain it. They still had people on higher floors which were being attempted at evacuation but with the thickness of the smoke they were finding it hard to break through and help them. 

The orange, and yellow flames licked at the walls climbing higher and higher. Maya could feel the heat on every inch of her body, a small bead of sweat rolling down her forehead as she held a hose in her hands in attempt to drown the walls and dampen the roaring flames that surrounded her. They were lucky that there had been no fatalities from firefighters or civilians but they still had a long night ahead of them and this fire wasn’t not going to give up easily. 

By 11 pm Carina had made herself dinner, deciding on making a risotto because it required to stand there and watch it which took her mind of her firefighter girlfriend who was putting her life at risk to do her job - she had to admit it was one of the main things that she loved about Maya beside many, many other things. The fact that Maya willingly risked her life every time she stepped into a burning building or any of their other calls just to help the save the life of another person was a quality that not many people had nor could say they did every single day. 

She was currently snuggledup on the sofa reading a book that she had been wanting to read for a while. The fire was roaring making the room cosy and warm - it did make her think of Maya. The way the roaring flames ripped their way through anything it could was a fascinating concept if you looked at it a certain way - Maya had told her that once. Told her that being a firefighter was more than putting out a fire it involve being able to read smoke. 

“There's a thing we do in firefighting called reading smoke. You watch the smoke billow in and out, dance around, and study every puff, every wisp. You have to understand how the smoke moves if you want to contain the fire beneath it. Because a lack of containment in our line of work is a recipe for disaster. When we fight a fire really, we're conquering them. But you can't conquer what you can't control.” 

Carina still thought about that day, it helped her understand the intricacies of Maya’s job a bit more. Understand that it wasn’t just people with hoses but more like scientists trying to analyse every inch of a situation to then find a solution. She had called Maya the “smoke scientist” after that which had made them both laugh. 

By 12 am Carina had fallen asleep with a blanket wrapped around her body and her book still open in her hands. Her head was tucked away on top of a pillow, her glasses still resting on her nose. She had been exhausted from today’s events and Maya still wasn’t back so instead of worrying she had let sleep overcome her despite knowing that sleeping on the sofa wouldn’t do much for her back in the morning, her phone remained untouched in her room. 

By 4 am Maya was quietly slipping through the front door. She had finished work around 3.30 am after a gruelling night of fire fighting along with overhaul and paperwork. She had gone back to the station to change and take a shower not particularly wanting to go back home smelling of smoke and whatever chemicals had been in the air the whole night. 

When she stepped in she could see the living room side lamp on which confused her, she knew Carina would be asleep but why the light was on she didn’t know until she walked into the room. A smile fell upon her face as she saw her sleeping girlfriend on the warmth of the blanket, her book still in her hands and her glasses now askew of her face. She laughed quietly to herself, any thoughts of the morning’s argument completely gone. Even asleep she was the most beautiful person she had even seen. She bent down and carefully picked her sleeping girlfriend up bridal style in her arms. She slept like the dead so she knew she wouldn’t wake up. As she laid her down on the bed and tucked her into the covers, she had an idea of how to make it up to her girlfriend for her missing their anniversary. her text had gone unanswered which had made her sad but she had a feeling it wasn't ignored but more like unseen - well that's what she had hoped anyway. 

She only had about 2 hours before Carina’s alarm would sound for her to get up for work, so she would have to move quick. Any sense of tiredness or hunger was out the window as Maya got excited about her surprise. 

She knew how to make Carina’s favourite Italian pastries by hand, one of the perks of dating an Italian for 3 years, so she would make those as well as some other things in preparation for the hopefully best make-up anniversary ever. 

Nearly 2 hours later Maya had just taken the pastries out of the oven, she had the other elements of her creation ready including scrambled eggs, avocado and bacon (as a substitute for yesterday) a frittata, one of Maya’s limited specialities as well as an array of fruit and coffee. She had laid out a trail of rose petals going from their bedroom door to the dining room and had also left a note on Carina’s bedside table telling her to come outside. 

She heard the alarm from Carina’s phone go off and internally freaked out hoping everything was perfect. It was. She held a rose in her hand, which she had conveniently found on her way home from a 24 hr florists (the joys of the night) and had soft Italian music in the background. The door opened and Maya heard a small gasp come from their bedroom, she smiled and waited for Carina to come around the corner. 

When she did, she broke out into an even wider smile stepping forward to meet Carina who had a tear in her eye as she followed the trail. 

“Morning beautiful,” Maya said softly. 

“What is all this?” Carina asked.

“A make-up anniversary gift,” Maya replied sheepishly as she held out the rose. 

“Maya…”Carina said speechless, taking the rose. 

“I love you. I’m sorry that we argued and I know I need to try harder. God, Carina I love you so much it’s insane. So, I guess this is me showing you that I am trying.” 

“Maya, you don’t need to try harder. I didn’t mean what I said yesterday. I know how hard you work, every day to make us stronger, to heal yourself. I know that.” She stepped forward and took Maya’s head in her hands resting their foreheads together. “I’m sorry I didn’t reply yesterday, if I’m being honest I rarely check my phone when you go into big fires, it worries me to much,” she admitted. “You are amazing Maya, and I’m sorry we fought and I’m sorry for the things I said. I love you, so much,” she repeated. 

“I love you too,” Maya said, leaning in to give her a soft kiss. 

“Now, I believe I have an anniversary to make up for, so my beautiful girl, this way please,” Maya said holding out her arm. 

Carina took it with a laugh, Maya always made her laugh. They continued walking into the dining room and Carina gasped again when she saw all her favourite breakfast foods on the table. 

“How did you do all this?!” She asked. 

“Oh this? I just quickly whipped it up,” Maya joked with a smirk that Carina kissed away. 

“Thank you,” Carina said. 

“Always,” May replied wrapping her arms around Carina and the brunette rested her head on her shoulder, swaying them to the music. In the exact same position as they were in yesterday. 

These had been the best 3 years of Maya’s life, she had found the love of her life, her person and her everything all at once. She considered herself the luckiest person in the world, to be loved by the most amazing, smart, caring, beautiful and generous girl she had ever met. So while yesterday had been far from perfect, today would be different - today would be their day. Because love out reigns everything else and she would love Carina until the end of time.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading I hope you enjoyed!! 
> 
> If you haven't already read my other 'in progress' work Personal Trainer go and give that a read if you want! 
> 
> Any other prompts please let me know! I loved writing this one! 
> 
> See you next time!


End file.
